<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Affection by StephHoechlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778657">Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin'>StephHoechlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, motel sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The older Winchester being hit by a witch’s spell isn’t all that bad when it forces him to be affectionate towards the one he truly loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The motel room was quiet as you watched the older Winchester sat on the end of one of the beds, your eyebrows furrowed as you inspected him with his head in his hands, knowing the spell the witch hit him with was doing something, but not knowing what. Deciding that you’d had enough of staring at him to see if he was alright you stood from the chair and made your way over to the conflicted man, perching yourself beside him and placing a hand on his back, feeling him tense under your touch. </p><p>“Are you okay?” you asked softly, trying to peer at his face through his fingers and frowning when you felt his muscles tense even more when you rubbed his back reassuringly. “Dean?”</p><p>“I need you to leave.” </p><p>“Dean, I’m not leaving you alone when we don’t even know what she did to you.”</p><p>“I know what she did!” The sudden loudness of his voice had you jumping, your hand automatically retracting from his back as you blinked quickly from the sudden fright. “You being here isn’t helping, (Y/n).” </p><p>“Tell me why.” You demanded, replacing your hand on his shoulder only to have the man grab your wrist tightly the same time he looked at you, his green eyes staring intently into your own as you caught gazes, catching the way he swallowed hard before flicking his eyes away. </p><p>“A lust spell.” Your eyebrows arched as your brain clicked as to why he had been trying to avoid you like the plague, deciding to joke to try and make his mood lighter. </p><p>“Thought this would have been a happy thing for you, but you seem to be keeping it in your pants pretty well so far.” You paused for a moment of thought. “You seemed to be unconcerned about all the women we passed on the way here though…why do I need to leave?” </p><p>“Don’t make this harder.” He groaned, causing your eyes to instinctively drop down to look at his crotch which had him grunting and giving your arm a tug as he still had hold of your wrist. </p><p>“Sorry. Don’t worry, Sam’s looking for a way to cure it.”<br/>

“He can’t do anything.” Dean muttered, releasing his grip on you which had you cupping the side of his face and tilting his head so you could see his face again after he turned away from you, feeling yourself hurt at the pain swimming in his eyes. “The only way to get rid of the spell is to have sex with the person I truly love.” His voice was quiet and you caught the way his hand curled into fists, as though he was forcefully holding himself back which had you confused until the small things started clicking into place in your mind. </p><p>“Dean…” You cupped the other side of his face with your other hand and held his head in your hands, feeling your eyes become a little teary as you looked at him. “You want me to leave because you love me?” you breathed, feeling his large warm hands curl around your thighs once you tilted closer to him. </p><p>“No one could ever love a broken man like me.” Tears filled his green eyes and your heart broke at the sight, tilting your head up and pressing your lips softly to his. </p><p>“Someone already does, and you just broke her heart saying that. You are not a broken man, and you deserve all the love in the world for how you keep going every day.” Your back made contact with the bed before Dean was leant over you, his lips moulding to yours and kissing you gently which had your heart warming in your chest. His lips moved effortlessly with yours and your arms looped around his neck, stroking your fingers down his back as his own hands grasped your sides, his fingers dipping under the hem of your shirt to touch your skin. “I love you, Dean.” You murmured against his lips, moaning softly when he moved and pressed himself against you, his breath mixing with yours as his face was millimetres away from your own.</p><p>“I can’t hold.” His face twisted as though he was in pain, making you roll the both of you across the bed so he was under you and you sat on his hips, kissing him sweetly and reassuringly. “(Y/n)-”</p><p>“Let me take care of it.” </p><p>“You don’t have-” You cut him off again, this time with a kiss as you leant over him, his hands gripping your hips as you ground yourself down on him, smiling lightly at the muffled moan that escaped him. </p><p>“I can cure this, Dean, I want to. Let me help you.” The fight seemed to go out of him and he laid limply on the mattress, gazing up at you as you pulled your shirt over your head and dropped it over the side of the bed, your bra soon following which had his hands sliding up your sides as his eyes glazed over, finding yourself blushing lightly at the way he was staring at you, not knowing if it was because of the spell or otherwise. Gripping the bottom of his shirt you tugged it up and over his head, feeling the warmness of his bare skin under your hands as you stroked your fingers down the middle of his chest, his fingers tightening around your side as he groaned. </p><p>“I can’t do teasing right now, sweetheart.” Your lips quirked at the name he called you before you dropped your hands and unbuckled his belt, doing the same with his jeans before getting off him and pulling them down his legs, yanking his boots of as you did so. Dropping his things to the floor you removed your own shoes and jeans along with your panties before being grabbed by the man and falling into his lap, his face stuffed into your chest as he nipped at your skin which had you shivering lightly. “I love you so much.” He moaned, pressing you down onto him even though he still had his boxers on, making you scrape your nails lightly against his scalp as your fingers buried in his hair, moving his head up so you were able to press your lips to his again, parting your lips and letting his tongue meet yours. “I promise.” He panted, breaking his mouth away from yours. “I’ll spend so much time on you after this spell’s gone.” He rolled the two of you back fully onto the bed and he all but ripped his boxers off to free himself completely, soon finding the larger man on top of you and feeling how hard he was as he brushed against your inner thigh. </p><p>“I love you.” You assured, locking eyes with him and seeing the last hints of weariness vanish before he slowly pushed himself inside you, his eyes screwing shut and face contorting in pleasure as he sheathed himself fully in you, groaning the same time a soft moan slipped past your lips from his slow entry. His hands were braced either side of your head as his thrusts were deep and slow, trying to take his time with you despite the spell coursing through him, the sounds slipping past his lips making your toes curl as your body tingled in response to the pleasure the man was giving you. “Dean.” You moaned, hooking your legs either side of his hips and driving him deeper, swallowing his moan as you brought him down and pressed his mouth to yours, kissing him and letting the love you felt for him flow through the action, hoping he was able to feel it. </p><p>Your name fell from his lips as he curled an arm around your waist and rolled the both of you so he was lying on the bed with you straddling his hips, his large rough hands grabbing your hips and guiding your movements on top of him as you rode him, giving the both of you pleasure as you could feel the warmth spreading in your abdomen, knowing you were soon going to be close to coming undone. </p><p>“You’re so tight.” Dean moaned, gripping your hips tighter as you rode him harder, hearing the small hiss that escaped him as your nails dug into the skin of his chest, your breathing becoming heavier as your eyes screwed shut. “You close, sweetheart?” Your hips stuttered when one of his hands moved and he rubbed the pad of his thumb against your clit, moaning and trying to get your rhythm back again but finding yourself unable to. </p><p>“Dean…” </p><p>“I’ve got you.” Your back hit the mattress again and all you could do was wrap your arms and legs around the man as he thrust deeply into you at a hard and steady pace, chasing both your highs and yours was soon upon you, gripping him tighter as you moaned and finding his lips smashed against yours as he swallowed your sounds of pleasure as you contracted around him, the vibration of his groan making you shiver as he picked up the pace. Your lips broke free of his as his face buried in the side of your neck, repeated his name over and over again as the pleasure relentlessly thrummed through you, feeling his teeth bite down on your shoulder as his hips faltered. </p><p>“Cum for me.” You breathed, hugging him close to you as your fingers buried in his hair, his load groan sending tingles through you before you felt him release inside of you, feeling him drape himself limply over you as you raked your nails lightly across his scalp in a soothing manner. His lips remained against your skin as the two of you calmed from the pleasure high, feeling him kiss the bite mark he left on you softly before he hauled himself off you, rolling onto his side before gathering you up into his arm so you were cuddled against his chest, prompting you to lightly draw random patterns over the muscles planes of his chest. “Is the spell gone?” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You can feel it gone?” you asked, tilting your head so you could look at his face, his green eyes already focused on you and making your heart flutter at the soft look in them. </p><p>“It’s gone.” He confirmed, dropping his head down and pressing a lingering kiss to your forehead which had a smile gracing your lips. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me, I wanted that as much as you did.” He huffed a chuckle and tightened one of his arms around you while reached down and grabbing the rumpled sheet under you both, tugging it over the two of you so your naked bodies were covered in case his brother returned. “Just to make sure…this wasn’t a one-time thing, was it?”</p><p>“I confessed my love to you, and you think this would be a one-time thing?” His eyebrow arched as he looked at you, his gaze flicking down to your cheeks when they flushed a light pink which had him kissing each of them. “I do love you, (Y/n), I’m sorry it took a witch to get me to tell you.” </p><p>“Well, I think Sam’s going to be grateful I won’t go to him to gush about how hot you are.” Dean laughed at your confession just before the motel room door opened, causing his eyes to flick over your shoulder to look, his arm already reaching out for the gun on the bedside table before Sam came into view in the open doorway, bringing his arm back around you as the younger Winchester seemed oblivious to what he’d just walked in to as he looked at the papers in his hands. </p><p>“Hey, you’re gonna have to confess to (Y/n), she’s the only one who can help with this.” His head finally lifted, and he paused as he stared at the two of you for a moment. “Looks like you already did.” He chuckled, chucking the papers onto the table a few feet from where he was standing. “Want me to get another room?” </p><p>“Preferable.” Dean remarked, prompting his brother to grab his still packed bag and head for the door again before he paused and glanced over his shoulder again with a smile. </p><p>“It’s about time you let her in, Dean, see you tomorrow.” He chuckled, walking through the door and pausing again. “And (Y/n), you better not come gossiping to me about this, some things I really don’t need to hear.” You were laughing as he shut the door and left the two of you alone once more, catching the way Dean was smiling at you before he had you on your back again, gazing up at him with a questioning look in your eyes which had him smiling. </p><p>“I promised I’d spend time on you when that spell was gone. That’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” He kissed you sweetly before you noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes as he sunk under the sheets, knowing he was going to make good on his promise as you realised what destination he had in mind, and you were completely okay with trading sleep for the pleasure he was going to give through the rest of the evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!<br/>- Steph x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>